Hospital Food
by Hopeless27
Summary: The boys visit Mukahi in the hospital and Oshitari fails a violin competition.


**Rated:**** T**

**Summary**: **The boys visit Mukahi in the hospital.**

**Pairings: ****Atoji onesided Dirty**

**Category: ****general**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** Konomi Takeshi owns PoT**

* * *

_Direct Sequel to Advice from Jirou, The Accident and Unhappy Information:_

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

_**Street Tennis**_

_**Oresama's Journal**_

_**Advice from Jirou**_

_**The Park and the Church**_

_**The Accident**_

_**Unhappy Information**_

* * *

Jirou was awake for once, because he was so anxious about Mukahi. He thought it was because of his advice that Mukahi jumped in front of Oshitari. It was Wednesday afternoon and Jirou was waiting for Atobe so he could visit Mukahi. Oshitari calmly declined visiting Mukahi due to the fact that he had a violin competition, but Jirou knew that Oshitari felt awkward, even scared to face Mukahi.

"Kei-chan!!" Jirou called over across the clubroom.

"Go ahead, Ore-sama has to organize the system for the club trip."

"Then what'll I tell Muka-kun?"

"I'll be there in half an hour," Atobe paused for a moment, "Take the Mercedes, I'll go in the limo with the others."

"Okay." Jirou said and walked towards the Mercedes Benz, he gave the locations to the driver and was taken to the hospital with all haste.

Lost in his own little world was Jirou, in the Mercedes, well Jirou was always lost in his own world. It was always Jirou, and then the rest of the world. But Jirou wasn't sleepy right now, Jirou was thinking about Mukahi, how his love was unrequited. And then he thought about Atobe, about his relationship with Kei-chan. (Jirou was doing a lot of thinking today… be proud) Atobe and his relationship was going very well, they were hopelessly in love and often spent nights with each other. (Not going into that) Jirou also thought that if Oshitari would just give Mukahi the chance, it would blossom into a wonderful relationship and probably would be very emotional and physical. (Thus the name Dirty Pair)

The Mercedes pulled up at the expensive high class hospital and Jirou bounced out of the car towards the information desk.

"Um, where's Mukahi Gakuto's room?"

The nurse sitting there smiled and checked her computer, "He's in room 269, so second floor on the far right."

"Thank you!" Jirou ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. After thirty seconds of disgusting elevator music. He ran out of the elevator and went right until he found Mukahi's room not by the room number but by the loud screaming from it.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Mukahi was screaming, "It's moving!"

"That's your snack, Mukahi-bocchama." The old nurse replied.

"But it's moving!" Mukahi argued, "Last time I checked, you weren't supposed to eat something that moved!"

"I'm sorry, I'll fetch you something else." The nurse left.

"Finally she left!" Mukahi sighed.

"Muka-kun!" Jirou ran in. "How're you!"

"Fine, they say I'm recovering fast." Mukahi shrugged.

"Still, you should take it easy, at least for a couple of days."

"Yeah well taking it easy doesn't mean I have to eat whatever they give me." Mukahi said.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Every damn second." Mukahi mumbled. "A lot too."

"That sucks."

"It's too late to go back now, anyways." Mukahi looked down at the white sheets, "But that's not to say I regret it, because I don't. I'm a mess now, but I'm glad when I think Yuushi is okay…I'm glad."

"Muka-kun…" Jirou was speechless and Mukahi was acting emo.

The door suddenly opened and the regulars, except for Oshitari, crowded into the room.

"Did you bring me some food?" Mukahi asked, after scanning the faces quickly.

"We brought you flowers." Ohtori smiled.

Mukahi frowned, "You should bring me some food, food here sucks."

"This is a high class hospital though." Hiyoshi said.

"Food still sucks." Mukahi shrugged, "Where's Yuushi?" He had meant to say it casually but it came out strained and painful as if his vocal cords just stopped working.

"He has a violin competition." Atobe replied.

"Oh…" Mukahi looked down at his sheets again.

---

Oshitari stood on the stage, tentatively holding his violin and staring at the panel of judges, "I'll be playing Beethoven's Violin Concerto in D Major."

"Whenever you're ready."

Oshitari held his violin in position and started playing… ouch, not that note… Oshitari was screwing up a song he was really familiar with. He frowned, what was wrong with him today? And the little voice in his head called a conscience told him "_You have to see Gakuto."_

After the violin completion, Oshitari was sitting outside of the music hall looking as dejected as Oshitari allowed himself to look. Most people thought it was because he had done so badly on his piece, after all, it was a piece Oshitari was very familiar with, but in truth, he had gotten over his loss a long time ago; when the judges announced the scores. No, Oshitari was thinking about his red-head doubles partner; Mukahi Gakuto.  
_If you're so worried about the guy, then go see him. _The voice in his head stated.  
_But, I still don't know my own feelings._

_The guy saved you._  
Yes, Oshitari Yuushi was having a conversation with is conscience. Although most would think him insane, but he was just worried about his friend and of course being an idiot.

---

"Gakuto-bocchama, it's time for your daily check-up."

"Nuh, I'm talking to my friends!"

"Gakuto-bocchama, it still hurts doesn't it?"

Mukahi paused and didn't answer.

"Well…?"

Mukahi whispered in a small voice reluctantly, "Yes, a lot."

"And you want it to stop hurting?'

"Yes…"

"Then let's do the check-up."

"Fine," Mukahi finally relented. For a moment there was an awkward silence and then the regulars noticed (being the idiots they are) that Mukahi was glaring at them and the nurse was starring expectantly at them.

"What?"

Mukahi glared and the nurse said, "Unless you want to see him naked, I would suggest you leave."

"Oh…" Jirou giggled and Ohtori turned a deep shade of red.

"Well we don't mind, it'll just scar us for life." Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we should stick around." Shishido grinned.

"LEAVE!" Mukahi threw a pillow at them.

"Come on, let's go." Atobe said, starting to walk out, "Ore-sama doesn't want to kill himself seeing Mukahi."

"Have fun Mukahi." Shishido said as the rest of the team walked out.

"You're bringing me food next time!" Mukahi glared, "I hate hospital food!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Mukahi is recovering a bit too fast, but hey if two Tezuka zones are possible on the same court, then Mukahi can recover fast. Oh and regarding the stupid Oshitari thing, (cuz I know I'm gonna get more reviews about how stupid Oshitari is, well he is being stupid) yeah I feel like making him stupid and insensitive. Mainly because he's not sure if he likes a guy (even tho Mukahi looks like a girl) because he is supposedly straight. And don't ask about the room number… it's just… me being a retard. I was listening to Confutatis Maledictis while writing this so… yeah, it mite be a bit weird._

_Anyways, I've finally given up on studying… much.. well I still have to but I don't feel like it. Oh btw I finished the next sections a long time ago so I'll post it tomorrow or something. (Don't feel like it today…)_


End file.
